What If
by Todokanunegai
Summary: YBxYY The 'what ifs' are the hardest things to let go of after a relationship ends. One heart filled with unanswered questions. The other set on the choices it had made. Their decisions defied what fate had planned for them. Complete


This was written for Amphitrite's Darkshipping Ficaway and as the Ficaway is now over, I am posting this on my account.

I have made no changes to the fic, except with the rating, just for safety reasons. . You know how touchy some people are. Well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But this fic, itself, is mine.

**Warning:** Minuscule amount of shounen-ai. If you do not like that, please leave. Otherwise, go right on ahead.

Title: **What If**

Category: **Angst/Romance**

Rating: **PG-13**

Summary: The 'what ifs' are the hardest things to let go of after a relationship ends. One heart filled with unanswered questions. The other set on the choices it had made. Their decisions defied what fate had planned for them. And what might have been before may never be now.

His feet were planted dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, his eyes staring out at the dark horizon.

The scene was peaceful, the definition of serenity. The dark sky was brightening gradually as the sun began to wake from its slumber.

But the serenity of the early morning did not touch the heart of the man standing at the cliff's edge.

His heart was heavy, weighed down with countless unanswered questions.

Sad ruby orbs reflected the rays of the sunlight, slowly painting the dark blue sky with the vivid colors of the morning.

"Has it really been so long?" He spoke to no one in particular, a half smile curled on his lips, "It seems like it was only yesterday."

A soft sigh punctured the air, "What changed?"

The question was thrown out without expectation of an answer.

And none was given, as it got lost in the sound of waves crashing against the rocks and the sounds of a city awaking to start another day.

"You were so angry when I first told you. Are you still angry? Do you care? Did you ever care?"

He stood unmoving as the sounds of natures and the sounds of the city grew louder in his ears.

"Do you have any regrets?"

He turned from the cliff and began to walk away.

His steps were soundless against the grassy ground, calm and unhurried.

As he approached the fork in the road, he came to a stop.

He glanced down the paths. The two paths led to two different destinations.

One way led to the bustling city.

The other led away from it, to an isolated cove on the outskirts of the city.

One leading to the things that helped him to forget.

The other leading to memories he didn't want to remember.

A good five minutes passed before he started to walk, the decision having already been made for him hours ago. Hours ago when he had made that call.

"If we could do this again, would you try harder? Or would you let this play out the same way? Would you have done it differently? Would you have changed some of the choices you made?" He pondered softly as he walked down the path, ignoring everything around him, "Do you wish, maybe, that I never left? Has there been a moment, when you've have doubts about letting me go?"

He allowed himself to get lost in the questions, not watching where he was going.

He didn't need to.

His feet knew the way as his heart held the map, having memorized every twist and turn in this road.

The stone skipped on the surface of the water three times before sinking below the currents.

"It means 'I love you', three skips of a stone on the water. Or so you told me. Did you mean those words when you showed me this? Did you? Or was it all a lie?"

"You still remember."

"Yes." Crimson eyes looked up from the water, not surprised at the intrusion of privacy. "You came."

A nod was his answer.

"Why?"

"You asked."

"You would not have come when I called a year ago."

"Things have changed."

"Yes, that they have."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"There are some things I want, no…things I need answers to."

"What is it?" Brown eyes watched in curiosity and slight apprehension.

"If you were given the choice to change the outcome for us, would you?"

"No." His answer was given without hesitation, quick and firm.

"You would not have asked me to stay?"

"No."

"No regrets? No wondering about the 'what ifs'? No doubts about the decisions you made? The events that took place? No speculations about what our lives would be like now if I had stayed?"

"No."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

"I'm sorry."

"You think that I still love you?" The question was asked without a hint of emotion.

"…Yes."

"Good. Because I do. More than words can say." His words were laced with a deep sorrow though they were said with a smile. "Do you love me? I'd asked if you still do, but since you never did I cannot ask it."

"…"

"I guess that should answer my question."

The tri-color haired male glanced at the silver haired man in front of him.

Their eyes met for a split second before the contact was broken.

"I'm going to go. Thank you for coming out here to see me."

The only answer he received as a slow nod.

He turned and walked down the path. His steps halted for a moment. "Thank you for all the memories. Goodbye, Bakura."

His figure disappeared quickly around the bend in the road.

The wind carried the whispered words to the ears of the watching spirit.

Bakura glanced out at the water before turning to walk back to the city.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and picked up a reddish pebble with streaks of pale silver from the side of the path.

Turning around, he chucked it into the water and watched it skip three times on the surface before sinking.

"I did love you, Yami, but love is like a rock on water. Like the rock will stay on the surface for a while, love will stay for a time, but as the rock eventually has to sink, love will also disappear. Our love was like that Yami; it was only there for a short while. It was not meant to last, as the rock is not meant to stay on water for long."

Bakura turned back and continued down the path, his slender form disappearing at the bend, like Yami's had moments before.

Had he looked back, he would have seen a surprising sight.

The reddish pebble with streaks of pale silver that he had thrown and saw sink, floated on the water's surface. Oddly, of all the pebbles in the water, it was the only one floating.

Maybe it was defying Bakura's belief of his and Yami's relationship?

Maybe.

But we'll never really know. And neither will they.


End file.
